<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to what do i owe this pleasure? by thir13enth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717066">to what do i owe this pleasure?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth'>thir13enth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, M/M, Male Byleth - Freeform, Oral Sex, because why not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri always returns the favor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Yuri, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to what do i owe this pleasure?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i don't think anyone wakes up in the morning expecting to write 2k words of a blowjob. i surely didn't. but here we are.</p><p>this is... basically a continuation of their S support lmao. no idea what I’m writing tbh. i just knew I needed to write something, and well, unfortunately for you, it was smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>None of this was what Byleth planned for today, but then again Byleth never counted on receiving a proposal in the first place that evening. </p><p>Maybe he was being dull. He really should have suspected better when Yuri first called him to the Goddess Tower — and as facetious Yuri is, Yuri has been exceptionally genuine with him as of late. Byleth still finds himself constantly readjusting from the sudden lack of sarcasm and snark.</p><p>Byleth doesn’t even have the ring on his finger before Yuri kisses him.</p><p>That must have been something Yuri didn’t plan for either, because the moment Byleth says Yuri's real name off his tongue, repeating it syllable for syllable, Yuri looks at him with hungry eyes — eyes that only then realized how starved they were.</p><p>Yuri says something then. Something along the lines of “my name sounds nice in your voice” or “I like how you say my name.”</p><p>Whatever it is, Byleth can’t hear it past the sound of his heart, pounding hard in his chest.</p><p>Yuri cradles Byleth’s face in both hands, leaning in to press his lips over him. His lips are not as soft as they look — in fact, the opposite. They are firm and rough and passionate, and they take the air out of Byleth’s lungs, running over his jawline and down his neck before leaving a bite at the soft corner just above his collarbone.</p><p>At this, Byleth gasps. He pulls away suddenly, feeling some kind of switch turn on inside him.</p><p>Yuri seems to shake himself out of a daze, as if surprised by his own actions. "Did I do something wrong?" he asks.</p><p>A million thoughts swirl in Byleth's head. It takes him an extra moment to think clearly, to think beyond anything past the memory of Yuri's kiss and the sudden fire ignited at the pit of his belly.</p><p>It’s incontrollable. And it distracts him and eats him whole.</p><p>"No," he blurts, shaking his head. "I..." He cuts himself up, looking up at Yuri. "Maybe we should take this somewhere else." </p><p>"Oh… oh, of course," Yuri replies. He laughs then — not in the calculated way he as usually does, but embarrassed, as if caught off guard.</p><p>It’s a laugh that catches Byleth by surprise, and Byleth feels his heart warms when he hears it.</p><p>“Yes, yes. Let’s be on our way,” Yuri agrees.</p><p>Without thinking, Byleth takes Yuri’s hand, clasping it tight. Yuri glances down at their hands — fingers weaved together — and looks back at Byleth wordlessly.</p><p>Byleth offers him a smile, and he can’t help but notice how naturally it stretches over his lips. He doesn’t need to think hard for it, and he doesn’t even need to question whether it’s right for the moment.</p><p>“I know just the place,” Byleth assures him.</p><p>“Just the place, huh?” Yuri chuckles. “You make it sound like you have somewhere special planned.”</p><p>Byleth doesn’t answer until they’re at his door. “Forgive the mess,” he says, his hand on the knob.</p><p>“I don’t plan to look at anything but you,” Yuri tells him.</p><p>Byleth feels his heart thrumming excitedly as he turns the knob. He leads the two of them inside, feeling desire envelope his entire body.</p><p>Yuri turns to him, a shadow of a smirk on his lips. “Now, where were we?”</p><p>But Byleth doesn’t want to waste time with more chatter. He takes the first step forward, pushing Yuri against his door with one hand. The door slams shut, and with his free hand, Byleth turns the lock to assure privacy. He returns his lips to Yuri as soon as the lock clicks, kissing him as fiercely as he can muster. Yuri pulls away to draw a breath, but Byleth doesn’t allow him to take air for too much longer, pressing his hands, his body, his face into Yuri.</p><p>Eventually Byleth runs out of breath himself. When he finally withdraws, Yuri looks at him amusedly with half-lidded eyes.</p><p>“Didn’t realize you had this in you,” he chuckles, his hands reaching up to start unbuttoning Byleth’s shirt. “But now I see that you’ve only been holding back with a lot of restraint.” His eyes flit back up to Byleth. “Don’t feel like you have to rush though. You know you can have me for the whole night if you like.”</p><p>Again, Byleth feels a wave of desire pulse through his body. Where were all these feelings before tonight? Perhaps he couldn’t recognize them behind all the unanswered questions, all the curious mysteries?</p><p>No matter, no time to think about that. Yuri pushes him back after the second button is loosened. Following Yuri’s lead, Byleth steps backwards until his calves reach the edge of his bed. Yuri shoves him down to the mattress, but Byleth catches himself before that happens, twisting out the way and throwing Yuri onto the bed instead.</p><p>Byleth captures him, straddling Yuri’s waist between his knees, framing Yuri’s shoulders between his hands. He leans down to kiss him once more, sitting down on Yuri’s hips.</p><p>Yuri’s hands run over the sheets, finding Byleth’s knees and then following up his thighs to his hips, where his hands tighten around his waist. As small and delicate as his hands seem, his grip is strong and firmly holds Byleth pressed against him. Instinctively, Byleth grinds over Yuri’s hips, deepening his kiss.</p><p>Yuri lets out a deep groan. “Oh, Byleth…” Yuri breathes, as his hips rock match Byleth’s slow rhythm.</p><p>Yuri’s hands return to unbutton the rest of Byleth’s shirt — messier and more desperate now. When he gets stuck on the same button for a few seconds too long, Byleth grows impatient and pulls away from Yuri’s lips, sitting up to just unclothe his own damn self. He throws his arms back, and Yuri pulls Byleth’s top back to remove it, throwing it aside. Meanwhile, Byleth takes the opportunity to slip his hands under Yuri’s shirt, feeling Yuri shiver at Byleth’s cold hands over his warm skin.</p><p>Byleth slips down from Yuri’s hips, bringing his knees to the floor at the side of the bed, placing his body between Yuri’s knees. His hands push Yuri’s knees further apart, running up his thighs and stopping at the hard bulge at Yuri’s groin, eliciting a sharp inhale from Yuri. After stroking along his length a few times, Byleth urgently pulls at Yuri’s belt.</p><p>Eager to help the current agenda, Yuri helps him unfasten the buckle. As soon as the belt is undone, Byleth takes the head of the belt and pulls hard, swiftly removing the belt from its loops and throwing it aside to the wall of his room. Byleth returns his hands to the hem of Yuri’s pants, tugging down the remainder of his clothing to the thigh — just enough to release Yuri’s cock.</p><p>Quickly, Byleth takes its length in his hand and gives it a slow pump, watching Yuri.</p><p>He likes how Yuri reacts. Yuri breathes out sharply at his touch, both hands clutching the bedsheets.</p><p>Byleth strokes him a few more times at the same steady rate. He feels Yuri’s thighs contract, squeezing his body between his knees. Byleth notes a growing pool of pre-cum gathering at Yuri’s tip, then leans forward to suck it off gently. In the same motion, he runs his tongue over the length — from the base to the very top — before he lifts his head to take Yuri’s cock into his mouth.</p><p>Yuri fists the bedsheets tighter. “Fuck,” Yuri says, his pelvis coming forward instinctively. “Byleth.” He looks down to make eye contact with Byleth, and before Byleth takes the entirety of his cock again, he offers Yuri a smile. This evokes a string of curses from Yuri, and Yuri’s head falls back to the bed, his eyes fluttering shut.</p><p>Byleth takes this opportunity to work on Yuri’s base, stroking him up and down with his hand and moving his lips over the sack. He sucks gently on each ball before running his tongue over the lower length of his cock. As the flat of Byleth’s tongue lingers just below the slit at the tip, Yuri groans, a contorted expression on his face. Byleth lingers there, holding pressure.</p><p>“You like that?” Byleth teases, half-laughing.</p><p>Yuri’s eyes snap open. He glares down at Byleth. “Yes,” Yuri hisses. “Go on now, <em>Professor</em>. Show me how it’s done.”</p><p>Before the sneer on Yuri’s face takes form, Byleth takes him in his mouth again, and Yuri groans, a little louder this time. Yuri holds the back of Byleth’s head with his right hand, and Byleth feels Yuri running his fingers through his hair before he pulls at the roots — a delightfully painful maneuver.</p><p>Byleth glances at Yuri, who tilts his head adoringly when their eyes meet.</p><p>“You look <em>so cute</em> when you do this, you know?”</p><p>In response, Byleth raises an eyebrow in challenge. “You know who <em>actually</em> looks cute right now?” is what he wants to say.</p><p>But his mouth is currently occupied, so he says it by speeding up the rhythm, his eyes trained on the way Yuri’s hair curtains his face as he bites his lip, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed — focused completely on pleasure. Adorable, really.</p><p>Yuri pulls tighter at Byleth’s hair, pushing down his head and coaxing Byleth to take him deeper. Byleth doesn’t grant him the wish until Yuri’s panting turns into whimpers. Only then, Byleth removes his hand from Yuri’s cock, letting his mouth go as far as Yuri desires. Byleth pushes his lips down until his forehead meets Yuri’s soft skin, holding him down a moment before he pops off to take a breath. He quickly continues the momentum again with his hand, Yuri’s cock now slick with spit.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Byleth,” Yuri sighs, the hand at the back of Byleth’s head pulling him up by his hair for a kiss — open-mouthed and heavy.</p><p>Byleth lifts his head to return to Yuri’s cock, just before he does this, Yuri pulls him back in, planting a wet kiss over his cheek and letting his lips slide over to his ear. Yuri bites the shell of it, hot breath tickling Byleth’s hairline.</p><p>“Make me come,” Yuri says then.</p><p>Byleth does just that, now lowering his head back to Yuri’s length, his hand in the same rhythm as his mouth. After a few strokes, he quickens the pace, feeling Yuri’s clutch on him loosen as his core muscles contract more obviously, his hips jolting upwards more sporadically.</p><p>Yuri lets out a short gasp when he releases. Byleth swallows as Yuri’s orgasm rides out.</p><p>Yuri starts to laugh as the fog clears, covering his hand over his face. “To think you’d see me like this,” he chuckles. “I’ve made completely vulnerable to you, haven’t I?”</p><p>Byleth smiles, crawling over Yuris’s body. He kisses Yuri on the forehead before crashing down onto the mattress space next to him to lie aside him, trailing a finger over Yuri’s chest.</p><p>“You trust me,” Byleth simply reminds Yuri.</p><p>“That I do,” Yuri says, nodding and returning the smile.</p><p>Byleth watches the rise and fall of Yuri’s chest slow as Yuri catches his breath, and Byleth’s eyes begin to close as he feels the tranquility settle in. He simply drinks in Yuri’s smell and relaxes into the warmth of Yuri’s body next to him.</p><p>He feels Yuri turn his body toward him, draping an arm around his waist. But his eyes shoot open when Yuri’s hand slips under the seam of his pants, squeezing his buttock.</p><p>Yuri gives him a mischievous smile.</p><p>“And to what do I owe this pleasure?” Byleth teases him. “In return for a ring? Some gold? A murder?”</p><p>Yuri shakes his head, his smile widening. "What did I just tell you earlier this evening?" he asks, leaning in to turn his body onto Byleth. “You’ve done me a great favor.”</p><p>His teeth ghosts over his skin, and his hand circles around his hip, his fingers dancing over his cock.</p><p>“And I <em>always</em> repay my debt." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>scream at me about the abyss on <a href="https://twitter.com/napsbeforesleep">twitter</a> and/or find out <a href="https://t.co/QJsEB2L2OY?amp=1">more about me</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>